Wake up MrPotter
by DDubs
Summary: Harry Potter awakes in a strange void and hears the voice of a mysterious man in a suit. He is heading to the Dc Universe.NOT SLASH.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter, Half Life, or DC comics. They are owned by J., Valve, and Warner Brothers respectively.

* * *

Harry stared into nothingness. Gradually his mind began to reorganize his extremely shuffled thoughts. However, his mind still very much remained in a dream like state.

"Rise and shine Mr. Potter"

"Whose there" whispered harry. He meant to shout, but he found he barely had the strength. It seemed so strenuous to move his lips. His lips, where had they gone? Now that he thought about it he couldn't feel a single part of his body? Where the hell was he and what had happened to his body? Harry was not one to panic, but honestly this was a bit unsettling.

"No need to panic . I have a fascination with those who adapt and survive against all odds. They rather remind me of myself. This is why I have argued to preserve you. You were squandered in your own world. You will find I do not make such mistakes with my investments. Unfortunately, I can not place you where a majority of my investments reside. I have agreed to abide by certain restrictions. I do hope you enjoy your new life Mr. Potter. Dying in an explosion would have been rather anti climatic after what you have been through.


	2. Chapter 1

For Some reason certain words are disappearing from this story, anyone know why? Ok. Sorry for taking so long to post this. This might be the last chapter for awhile unless I receive some help. I have recieved a very large writers block. Not to mention I know next to nothing about the DC universe. Pretty stupid of me trying to write a crossover. I have watched the movies and the cartoons, but that is about it. I already have one writing partner, Eric Stone. However, I will welcome any one who wishes to join this project. I really need someone who can write romance. NO SLASH. I do not own any part of Harry Potter or DC comics they belong to J. and Time Warner respectively. Please tell me what you Love or Hate. If you instantly hate this tell what you don't like so I can improve. I wrote this awhile back and already I can see how my writing has improved.

* * *

Two men in darkness stand within a plane void of all sound and light.

Closing his eyes in thought one of the men turns to the other and shatters the silence.

"If he is ever to fulfill his destiny, Mr. Westbridge must return"

* * *

Large rain drops were exploding everywhere. Glancing out of his car window David pulled out his wand. With one simple spell he was properly shielded from the heaven's wrath.

David opened his car door and despite the spell quickly raced to his front door. Pulling out his keys he hastily unlocked the door and kicked it closed as he ran in. Wincing at the sound of the door slamming, he waved his hand activating the answering machine. Despite his transfer to this new dimension, making him loose much of his powers, he had retained a few of his abilities. He could still control electronics; however his control was dismal to what it had been. In spite of this, he could still download information from any electronic, something which he was extremely grateful for. With so much of his power having been diminished he had been surprised that his magic had actually increased.

"Tell me Mr. Westbridge , how would you like to return to your home world?"

David swiftly turned around and backed away.

"What do you know about my world" David shouted with his wand already aimed at the intruder. It took a bit of restraint not to just stun the man who had somehow bypassed all of his security.

"Don't you recognize me, Mr. Westbridge ?'

David squinted, trying to place the man cloaked in shadows.

"Your the Phantom Stranger." David proclaimed

"Very good Mr. Westbridge . However, you have yet to answer my question how would you like to return to the planet you once and perhaps still call home." The Phantom Stranger asked.

David stared at the Phantom stranger trying desperately to arrange his thoughts and kill the excitement that bubbled in his stomach. He liked this world, but honestly it wasn't home. For years, he had searched the world for a way home, but any potential method always ended in failure. Lowering his wand David asked the question he was dreading the answer to.

"What would be the cost?" David asked

"Nothing to outrageous, just continue where you left off and watch over our new resident."

"New resident?" David asked

"I believe you have heard of the wizard called Harry potter. He is quite famous here."

David was very familiar with Harry Potter. He had never been a close friend, but they had been acquaintances. David had been quite curious to what had happened to the wizard along with his two friends and Voldermort. It seemed that over night they had just proofed out of existence. This of course had resulted in a huge mass of confusion. The only evidence of what had happened was a blurry video taken from a damaged security sphere. Most had concluded that Harry and his friends must have perished destroying Voldermort. Despite the magical community's tears over their lost savior, they had impressively united and captured or killed most of the known wizards, witches and creatures that had been allied with Voldermort. David himself had aided in the elimination of several known Death Eaters. Apparently however had not died in a duel with Voldermort, but had traveled to his dimension. How Harry had accomplished this David had no idea.

"How did this happen?" David acquired.

"It was the product of 's and the Dark Lord's wands being connected far too long. had been led to believe that if two powerful wizards remained in priori incantatem long enough time would reverse. Of course it failed and an explosion resulted that would send anything it touched into another universe. would most likely have perished if he had not been saved by an associate of mine."

"The time travel theory is interesting for sure, but magic is hardly ever that predictable. If you haven't left any important details out I will accept your offer. However, will I be able to bring anything with me when you send me back?" asked David.

The Phantom Stranger pulled out a rather small bag and handed it to David.  
"Anything you wish to bring with you place into this bag. It will magically expand to your needs. However, I will not be the one who sends you back, at least not directly. I have been granted much freedom in what I can say to you today, but from this point on, you are on your own, I can no longer interfere. In spite of this if you follow my instructions, by tomorrow you should be in your old world Mr. Westbrigde. Although I am sure you could eventually develop your own process of dimensional travel, time at the moment is not in abundance and therefore you must make use of another's work. In Hogwarts there is a chamber…"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" David interrupted

"Mr. Westbridge do not interrupt, my time is limited. It is not the Chamber of Secrets, but the Chamber of Knowledge. Within this Chamber lies the only man-crafted means of safely traveling to another dimension, on this planet of course. The entrance to the chamber is within the Hogwarts library. I will leave the task of finding it up to you. I will however provide you with this hint, the place where the eagle and raven meet is the key. Remember to watch out for and teach him what you know. He will need your help if he is ever to fulfill his destiny. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with a dead man." With those words the Phantom Stranger disappeared leaving nothing, but the bag as evidence that anyone else had been there.

David began to pace around his house examining the small bag the Phantom Stranger had given him. He wondered what he was possibly going to bring back home. Money was too risky. The money would look and in fact technically be authentic however, it would quickly raise red flags within the government and could cause problems for the country overall. It would be more money then what was supposed to be in existence. In addition, David was sure the government would be quite curious on why there was duplicate cash running around. Assuming there was no difference between this dimension's money and his. He made a mental note to inspect the cash of this planet before he left.

David knew Goblin Gold could have some worth. It was unique and was made of real gold. He could melt it down and sell it for gold alone. The exchange rate between the wizard world's currency and the rest of the world's currency was decent. In the magical world goblin gold unsurprisingly was worth more. Most magical businesses didn't even accept cash that was not goblin made. However, in the real world one could walk into a store that dealt with gold, give them some goblin coins and possibly come out with a small fortune. In fact, what one received for their coins from the non magical world was often more than what the goblins would give you. His world should be no different.

Anything he could bring from the magical world was coming with him. David wasn't sure if everything would work in his dimension, but with a bit of tinkering he was sure he could make it work. Books were something he definitely wanted to bring. And above all else wizard sweets were coming with him. Basically everything that did not exist in his dimension David wanted to bring with him.

After writing down a rather long list of items David grabbed a fistful of floo powder and yelled Diagon alley.

* * *

Darkness and trash were the first sights that greeted Harry's eyes. Dizzy and confused Harry closed his lids and took a couple of deep breathes. Believing himself ready, he pushed himself up from the ground, instantly regretting it as the small alley began to whirl and strange dots danced about. Leaning on the wall for support Harry panted. Harry's mind raced, 'Where am I?' 'Where are Hermonie and Ron?' Memories of a raspy voice came. Gnashing his teeth Harry cursed. "It was supposed to take us back in time not into another dimension" he muttered 'Why didn't we listen to Hermonie? She had always been the smart one' he thought. But Ron and him had been too blinded with rage to listen. First it had been Cedric than Sirius. Only a year after that Dumbledore had fallen from the tower. From there Harry couldn't remember how many lifeless bodies he had seen. It all became blurred and right when he thought it couldn't get any worse the Weasleys with the sole exception of Ron perished. It had almost destroyed him. It was only because of his two friends and his drive to destroy Voldermort that kept him from wallowing in sorrow.

Harry felt his neck to make sure he had not lost his magical bag. The elder wand, invisibility cloak, resurrection stone, his firebolt, the marauders map, and some goblin gold were just a few of the items it contained. Ron and Hermione had their own bags. He was pretty sure Hermione's bag just contained books and Ron's probably chocolate. Some stress melted away as Harry felt the leather holding the bag securely around his neck. However, only a moment later panic once again filled Harry's mind. 'Where was his wand?' The most important item he had. Looking around he spotted it by the dumpster. Warm comfort spread across his body the second he picked it up.

Still very much dazed Harry began trotting out of the alley. Countless thoughts assaulted his mind. Where would he stay? How would he find his friends? And What had happened to Voldermort?

Harry thought process was halted when a giant explosion sounded near by.


	3. Author Note

I am not sure where to go with this. I love superheros but I have never read a comic book. I have only seen the movies, cartoons, and read alot of Wikipedia articles. Because of this I do not feel confident that I can write a story that I would be proud of. I was so desperate for a decent DC and Harry Potter crossover, I started writing one without really thinking. I apologize to my readers.


End file.
